This relates to communications networks, and more particularly, to configuring switches in communications networks.
Packet-based networks such as the internet and local data networks that are connected to the internet include network switches. Network switches are used in forwarding packets from packet sources to packet destinations.
It can be difficult or impossible to control the switches of one vendor using the equipment of another vendor. This is because the switch equipment of one vendor may use a different operating system and set of control procedures than the switch equipment of another vendor. To address the challenges associated with controlling different types of switch platforms, cross-platform protocols have been developed. These protocols allow centralized control of otherwise incompatible switches.
Cross-platform controller clients can be included on the switches in a network. The controller clients are able to communicate with a corresponding controller server over network paths. Because the controller clients can be implemented on a variety of switch hardware, it is possible for a single controller to control switch equipment that might otherwise be incompatible.
Each network switch on which a controller client has been implemented may include a flow table with entries that specify how packets are to be forwarded by that switch. If care is not taken, the number of flow table entries that are required to implement this type of arrangement may exceed the capabilities of some of the switches in a network. Challenges may also arise in conveying traffic between isolated network domains that are based on cross-platform network switches of this type.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved arrangements for operating network switches.